Meet the Feebles (LydiaPrower8 Version) part 3
Funny little sandhopper basking in the sun... dancing and a-hopping having lots of fun. Bit of sand landed in that hopper's eye. Little sandhopper said, "My oh my"... I get one leg missing... one leg missing... I get one leg missing... How do I get around? Shiny shiny fishy in the ocean blue. Swam into a sewage pipe, pooh, pooh, pooh. Said "I'm in the shit, better take a dive". Stuck his head out of the water and began to jive. I got one leg missing... one leg missing... I got one leg missing... How do I get around? All right! *Trevor/Escargoon: What are you doing here,pincushion? *Robert/Cuddles: We were just watching the chorus. *Trevor/Escargoon: You're the new boys, aren't you? *Robert/Jeremy: Yes, we are. We just started today.We're Cuddles and Jeremy. *Trevor/Escargoon: You may be Cuddles and Jeremy to your friends, but you're fly shit to me. Piss off! *Robert/Cuddles: Yes, sir. *Trevor/Escargoon: Goddamn prickleback! *Musician Frog/Cheese Sandwich: I got one leg missing... I got one leg missing... I got one leg missing. How do I get around? *Trevor/Escargoon: That Giggles and Starlight's got cute tushes. I wouldn't mind giving them a poke with the old pork sword. *Musician Frog/Cheese Sandwich: I get one leg missing. How do I get around? *Wynyard/Flippy: Trevor, please, I need it, man. I need it. *Trevor/Escargoon: I told you before, it's coming. *Wynyard/Flippy: Yeah, but... I got the shakes something bad. If I don't get a fix, I won't be able to perform. *Trevor/Escargoon: Listen, it'll be here, all right? Stop bothering me. *Wynyard/Flippy: I can pay for it. *Trevor/Escargoon: Thanks teddy. This'll cover what you owe me. *Wynyard/Flippy: But that's all I've got! *Trevor/Escargoon: Well, you'd better find another fifty bucks before six. *Wynyard/Flippy: That's all I've got! *Sebastian/Angel Dust: Thank you everybody. You've all mutilated that number rather nicely. We'll have another shot at it at two thirty... and perhaps put it out of its misery. *The Fish/Tweety: Excuse me, Mr. Black Hat. Sir... If I could have a minute of your time. I've been waiting to see you all day. I've got a smashing little routine I think will go down a treat. *Bletch/Black Hat: So, you want to join the Feebles? *The Fish/Tweety: Oh, rather! *Bletch/Black Hat: OK son, I'll give you one minute. Impress me. *The Fish/Tweety: It's one of my own compositions. It's called: "Glad to Be a Guppy". I'm a fish little fellow with a scaly sort of skin... and I frolic in the shadows when the tide is coming in. Is something the matter, Mr. Black Hat? *Bletch/Black Hat: I think I've got a cavity in a rear molar. Would you mind having a look for me? *The Fish/Tweety: Oh, certainly. *Bletch/Black Hat: It's right at the back. *The Fish/Tweety: Oh, it's awful dark in here! *Bletch/Black Hat: (swallows Tweety) Went down a treat, all right. Heh, heh! *Robert/Cuddles: Hello, Giggles. You may not remember me. My name is Cuddles and I'd just like to say that... you're the most pretty girl I've ever met. I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow night. Those flowers are for you! *Robert/Jeremy: Maybe you should give her the flowers first. *Arthur/Jiminy Cricket: Gorblimey! The poor little blighter's smitten! *Robert/Cuddles: Hi, these flowers are for you. They are white roses. I hope you like them. You may not remember me, but my name is Cuddles. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies. *Lucille/Giggles: I tried on the lace camisole and it fitted perfectly. *Robert/Jeremy: Hi, my name is... movies... I'd like to Jeremy you with... *Arthur/Jiminy Cricket: Here Rob old son. Come on in for a cup of tea. *Bletch/Black Hat: When are we due on the course? *Barry/Cyril: One o'clock sharp. It's all arranged. *Bletch/Black Hat: How's your handicap, Cyril? *Barry/Cyril: She's at home baking a cake, boss. *Samantha/Demencia: Heavens, Rouge! You haven't been exercising, have you? All that excess flab must put a terrible strain on your heart. *Heidi/Rouge: If you're referring to my muscle tone, it's never been better. *Samantha/Demencia: You must have awful trouble buying clothes. Still, at your age I suppose you might as well let your figure go. *Heidi/Rouge: How dare you insult me, you, you cheap pussy? *Samantha/Demencia: You shuddering great herbivore! No wonder Black Hat can't stand the sight of you! *Heidi/Rouge: You're lying! He loves me! *Samantha/Demencia: He detests you! *Heidi/Rouge: That's not true! *Samantha/Demencia: You bore him to tears and you're awful in bed. It's me he wants. He can't get enough of me. *Heidi/Rouge:Liar! *Samantha/Demencia: If you weren't so stupid... you'd know we've been having an affair for months. *Heidi/Rouge: You liar! You liar! You bitch! You bitch! *Octopus/Rigby: Hey, good one! *Moose/Mordecai: You showed her! Category:Meet the Feebles Parts